Lo mas importante::: SongFic&OneShot Inu&Kag
by LinaZaes
Summary: Esta es una idea que se me ocurrio. es un poco triste. les llegara al corazón...


Cancion: ANSIEDAD

**Cancion: ANSIEDAD**

**Autor: NICHO HINOJOSA**

**Palabras: 1,507 -Un poco menos y no la cuento... jiji -**

**:Lo más importante:**

- Lagrimas de dolor derramé de nuevo. El saber que te fuiste me destroza cada vez más el corazón. Te fuiste tan rápido. Que yo no pude hacer nada para salvarte. Y ahora estas... ya no estas conmigo...

Eso lo decía diario. El recuerdo vivo de su muerte lo atormentaba.

La veía en cada instante de su vida. El estar en su época le hacia sentir su herida mas abierta. La extrañaba.

Añoraba estar con ella. Como extrañaba esos días en los que siempre discutían. En los que ella lo regañaba por ser tan terco y obstinado. Daría lo que fuera por volver a escuchar que ella le dijera su típico: Abajo.

_Ansiedad..._

El chico se levanto de su cama. Tenía años haciendo lo mismo. Todo el tiempo lloraba por ella. Por su amada. Por su linda y pequeña Aome... y la culpa era solamente de el. De nadie mas que de el. El hecho de que ese mal nacido de Naraku lo atacara a el sin que se diera cuenta. Y ella lo salvó. Dio su vida por salvar la de el. Se atravesó cuando el ataque lo golpearía.

Y con horror vio como el pequeño cuerpo de su amada salía volando por los aires. Como si fuera una simple hoja.

Y corrió en su auxilio con el miedo en la boca. No quería que su mayor temor se cumpiera. Había prometido hace mucho tiempo que la protegería con su vida. Que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

_De tenerte en mis brazos. Musitando palabras de amor._

Pero ahora. Cuando vio la figura inerte. Sin vida. Su rostro pálido y sin señal de que estuviera bien. Hizo que un dolor profundo lo rodeara.

La tomo en sus brazos. Y la arrulló. Silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Un rostro sin expresión era el que ahora tenía. Con la mirada perdida. Solo seguía meciendo el cuerpo de su amada. Como si nada mas importara.  
Pero el dolor se convirtió en furia.

Se dio cuenta de que había sudo su culpa y no lo soportó.

Un aura roja comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba nada. Dejo que su demonio lo controlara. Y destruyó todo lo que halló a su paso.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que ella murió. Cinco largos años de dolor y sufrimiento. De desear la muerte con tanta _Ansiedad. _  
El irse también le sonaba de maravilla. Si ella ya no estaba a su lado. ¿Para que seguir con vida? ¿Para que seguir sufriendo tanto? ¿Para que llorar hasta que el cansancio lo vencía?

No quería seguir llorando su muerte todas las noches.

_Ansiedad..._

Pero lo hacia. Cada noche ansiaba estar con ella. Deseaba tanto verla otra vez. Escuchar su voz. Su llanto era sonoro...

Cada sollozo se escuchaba por toda la habitación... un llanto silencioso.

_De sentir tus encantos._

_Y en la boca. Volverte a besar..._

Y soñaba... Oh... Dios mío. Como soñaba. El tenerla en sus brazos aun con vida. Diciéndole que lo amaba como tantas veces antes lo había escuchado. Pero en ese momento significo toda su vida. Ella era su mundo. Su razón de ser.

Y sin ella... Solo dormía.

_Quizás este llorando al recordarte._

_Mis lágrimas son perlas. Que caen al mar_.

Todos los días rogaba. Pedía a los cielos que ella regresara a su lado. Pedía que solo fuera un sueño. El haber presenciado su muerte lo destrozo.

Solo rezaba. Sabia que si lo hacia con el suficiente corazón. Su deseo más preciado se cumpliría. Quería a alguien que calmara su pena. A alguien que le diera respuestas. No entendía por que su vida era así...

¿Por que tener que sufrir tanto? Por que perder a la persona mas importante de su vida?  
¿Por que Dios le hacia eso? ¿Acaso solo complacía a sus ciervos y seguidores fieles?

¿Que pasaba con las demás personas como el que buscaban la salvación? ¿Que buscaban el camino a la felicidad?

_Y el eco adormecido..._

-Te extraño tanto... –Susurraba al viento. Para el era como estarla viendo. Como si ella estuviera ahí parada frente a el. Y le hablaba. Charlaba con ella como los amigos que siempre fueron. Sabía que ella no estaba allí.

La sombra de su muerte lo perseguía. Cada noche que entraba a su habitación ocurría lo mismo. El olor de su fragancia había desaparecido. Solo quedaba el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.  
De lo que habían sido ella y el. De lo que tuvieron. De todo lo que vivieron juntos.

Solo eran sueños. Unos anhelos que no se cumplirían. Más sin embargo seguían ahí. Muy en el fondo de su destrozado corazón.

Tenia que ser fuerte. Siempre lo había sido para todo.

_Desde lamento a se que estés presente._

_En mi soñar..._

¡Pero rayos! ¿Que podía hacer en esos momentos? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Como si la muerte de la mujer que amaba con todos sus sentidos no le importara?

Diablos... No podía seguir así.

Simplemente. No podía... tenía que encontrar una solución a su pena.

_Quizás estés llorando al recordarme. _

Su rostro. Su bello rostro como lo recordaba. Su manera de hacerlo sentir completo. La infinidad de veces que charlaban. Ella siempre lo apoyaba.

Ella siempre sonriéndole. Siempre dispuesta a lo que el necesitaba.

-Y tu...- Se decía a si mismo caminado por la habitación de la chica.-Tu no la valoraste. Nunca demostraste algo más que simple cariño. Aunque sabias que eso la entristecía. Jamás te atreviste a decírselo.

Como se arrepentía de eso. El haberle hecho creer que no la amaba.

Era un monstruo... un ser inhumano, sin corazón. Pero lo tenía. El tenía un corazón.

Uno que latía con fuerza cada vez que escuchaba su dulce voz.

_Y estreches mi retrato con frenesí_

La amaba.

Oh por dios! Claro que la amaba. La había amado desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y aunque lo negó. Aunque se reprimid a si mismo por sentir eso por ella. ¿Como decirle que la amaba si no tenia ni un día de conocerla? Ella siempre pensó que la comparaba con kikyou. Pero el veía en ella una luz. Sabía que ella era la luz en su vida. Su razón para vivir.

¿Pero de que servía el haberse dado cuenta de eso ahora?

Ella no estaba. Su Aome ya no estaba...  
Y por más dolor que le causara admitirlo. Su niña se había ido...  
No sabía cuanto tiempo mas tenia que soportar esa agonía, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

Ya no quería seguir así. No quería sentirse de esa manera. Lo único que pedía era estar de nuevo junto a ella.

Junto a su amada. Junto a Aome.

Un Dolor profundo comenzó a surgir en el pecho del hanyou. Cerró los ojos. Eso que sentía era demasiado doloroso.

Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada. Sentía una opresión en el corazón. El aire le faltaba. No sabía que le estaba pasando. Jamás había sentido eso.

Comenzó a sentir miedo. Una horrible sensación se apodero de su cuerpo. El hecho de que en esos momentos no hubiera nadie par auxiliarlo. Lo lleno de temor.

Iba a morir... de eso estaba seguro. Se iría en ese momento. Estaría con su amada Aome.  
Pero... iría a donde su amada fue?

El no era un andel como su dulce chica.

El había sido una persona demasiado orgullosa. Testaruda. Y aunque no había cometido ningún crimen. No estaba seguro si estaba perdonado por todos sus pecados.

El amor por ella lo había cambiado.

Sabia que se convertía poco a poco en una mejor persona. Lo hacia por ella. Para que entendiera que cambiaría por ella y solo por ella.

Sonrió a pesar del terrible dolor por el que estaba pasando. Pero estaba contento. Al fin estaría con su amada. Prefería morir a seguir sufriendo su muerte.

Y así como el dolor llego. Se fue. Poco a poco su cuerpo se tranquilizaba. Una sensación de frialdad se asomaba por su pecho.

Ya no sentía nada. Solo una inmensa paz.  
Abrió los ojos. Un lugar hermoso es lo que sus ojos veían. Solo flores y un aroma delicioso se adueñaron de sus sentidos.

¿Pero... Donde estaba? Ese lugar era un paraíso. Pero eso era imposible. A menos que...

A menos que el muriera.

Un ataque... es debió ser. El insoportable dolor en su pecho. Esa sensación de vacío que sentía en su corazón.

El dolor de perderla lo trajo aquí.

_Y hasta tu oído llegue. La melodía salvaje._

-Inuyasha...- Escuchó el hanyou. Que alguien decía. Busco con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, y la vio ahí. La vio sonriéndole con esa ternura que había extrañado tanto.

Corrió a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba ahí. Con el. A su lado.

Todo el sufrimiento había desaparecido. Todos los horribles recuerdos se habían esfumado. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

_Y el eco de la pena de estar, sin ti..._

Pues su corazón la amaba y eso era lo más importante...

:Fin:


End file.
